The technology disclosed herein relates generally to fault detection of electromechanical machines (EMM). More specifically, the subject matter relate to detection of bearing faults within a drive train coupled to an electromechanical machine.
Electromechanical machines having electrical generators, motors and a drive train may generate torsional and radial vibrations due to presence of defective components such as bearings, gears, or the like. Conventionally, vibration analysis of electro mechanical machines may be performed to monitor operating conditions of the machine. Mechanical faults in electromechanical systems having a drive train may generate vibrations at the rotor rotating frequency. Analysis of rotor rotating frequency facilitates to detect mechanical faults associated with the drive train. Vibration signals may be used to effectively monitor radial vibrations. But, it has been found that vibration signals cannot detect all types of faults associated with the various components of the drive train.
Further, torsional vibrations generated by the defective drive-train components that exist outside of the machine may not be captured. Although, certain conventional techniques are available for determining faults in gears of the drive train, a bearing fault in the drive train may not be effectively determined by conventional techniques.
Therefore, there exists a need for an improved method and system for monitoring a fault condition of a mechanical device in an EMM.